Night of the Werewolf
by SunLight
Summary: James tried everything to get Lily's attention, but little did he know that they'd get together with that mishap. Creepily canon-compliant.


A.N. Hello there! Okay, so if you are a reader of _Silent Wishes_, again, I'm experiencing a block for that, as my brain just isn't getting any inspiration for that story. This is kind of the opposite of _Silent Wishes_, but even if you aren't a reader of that story, you'd understand this story…hopefully. I personally think it's okay. Read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…or his parents either.

Night of the Werewolf 

"Honestly?"

            James sat up and looked at his friends. "Did that old trick _really_ work? I mean, gosh, if it's Peter who's pulling it off nothing is certain."

            "We all watched him," Remus said. "I mean, he wasn't as bad as he usually was."

            Sirius shrugged. "Look, all we know is that Lily's best friend Donna reckoned that Lily's bought the story and so if you ask her out today, especially in front of everyone, she can hardly say no."

            James grunted, but in his heart he was full of hope. Finally! He was finally almost able to win Lily's heart, even if it _was_ in his seventh year. He thought nothing would come out of this crush, but something seemed to be coming out of it. He grinned at his best friends, who grinned back at him.

_Meanwhile_

            Lily started to roll around with laughter. "You think I actually _bought_ that old trick?" she said between gasps of laughter. "I mean, for god's sake, how is it just my luck that some fortuneteller just _happened_ to be sitting next to me in Three Broomsticks with James, Sirius, Remus, sans Peter, just happen to be sitting nearby, and told me that stupid prediction? I mean, how many plump fortunetellers who resembled that brainless person are running around wild in Hogsmeade anyway? 'You will go out with James Potter tonight.' Yeah right!"

            Donna looked at her in surprise. "Lily, we all thought you bought it."

            Lily glared at Donna. "Donna, you should know me better than anyone else in this school! I don't always mean what I say."

            "Actually, you do," Donna said. "And James is probably going to ask you out tonight." She looked slyly at her. "Do you like him?"

            Lily shrugged. "I did have a crush on him in my first year, Donna, but then he seemed to be so involved with mischief and annoyance that I sort of just not have a crush anymore."

            Donna looked at her weirdly. "But he's asking you out tonight! Your crush!"

            "_Six_ years ago," Lily said pointedly. "I will see. Maybe for once, I will make some mischief myself. You can go and tell James' goody friends that he should give up."

            "I can't!" Donna cried. "I heard that they would have a snowball fight today!"

            Lily shrugged. "That's their problem."

Later At The Common Room 

            James felt shy, for the first time in many years. He was wearing a borrowed tuxedo and holding a bouquet of flowers. Sirius examined him critically. "You look quite cute!" he finally said. "Go on and have it! Peter said that Lily's reading _Jane Eyre_."

            "What's that?" Remus asked.

            But James promptly walked in. Everybody stared at him. They all respected James very much, being a troublemaker and a Head Boy. Lily was pored over a book, but she looked up too. James walked in front of her and handed the bouquet of flowers. Lily raised an eyebrow and didn't take it.

            "Er" was all she said.

            "Would you go out with me?" James asked.

            Donna crossed her fingers. The Marauders held their breath, as did the rest of the Gryffindors.

            "No."

            "Excuse me?" James repeated, blinking. "Would you repeat that?"

            Lily gave a sweet smile. "No."

            The Gryffindors, having recovered from the shock, started to laugh. James was crushed. What on earth was that about? Donna had clamped her hand over her mouth in shock. She thought Lily was just kidding before. Sirius and Peter were gasping too, but for a different reason. 

            Today was the night of Remus' transformation.

            James threw the flowers on the floor and stalked over to his friends. Lily…she was going to pay.

Girls' Dormitory 

            "What on earth is your problem, Lily?" all her roommates yelled. "James was barking mad over that rejection."

            Lily calmly got on her bed and pulled the blanket over her bare legs. "Donna, would you turn out that light please? Tomorrow morning I have to go to the Whomping Willows for a plant study I'm doing for extra credit."

            Outside the girls' dormitory, a rat scampered out.

The next morning 

            Lily got ready her notebooks and left her wand in the dormitory, thinking she'd get it later when she goes back for breakfast. She walked right over to the Whomping Willows. The moon was still up, for it was quite early, only five in the morning. Lily had a pass from Professor McGonagall, and besides, the earlier bird catches the worm.

            She wiped some snow away from the ground and knelt on it, studying the Whomping Willows movement closely. She had no idea, of course, that a tunnel runs right under the Whomping Willow. She got up for a moment and walked around the tree, seeing if anything was irritating the tree to cause its fast movement, when she heard a werewolf howl behind her.

            Lily dropped her notebooks. There was no mistake. Slowly, she turned around, just in time to see a werewolf pounce on her. With a scream, she tried to get away from the sharp teeth of the creature, vaguely remembering what Professor Kettlbeburn's words. But the tree cornered her, and the tree was not exactly very welcoming.

            The werewolf howled. Actually, Remus was quite in control. Today was one of his better days, when he had better control over himself. What Lily did not see was that an extremely large branch was coming right at her. 

            The moon started to fade slightly. By this time, James, Sirius, and Peter had transformed back and were just in time to hear the _crack_ as the branch made contact with Lily's backbone.

The Ending 

            "We've really done it," muttered Peter as they were marched back to Gryffindor by McGonagall.

            "James, if we are going to Azkaban, you are serving our terms for us!" Remus said.

            "Why are you out so late, Mr. Potter, Black, and Pettigrew? I understand that you were trying to scare Miss Evans into severe injury?"

            James swallowed hard. It was quite true. When they recovered from their shock, Remus was back to his human form and a very bloody Lily was lying on the ground. When McGonagall found them, she did not know of their Animagi secrets or figured out that the secret of Remus Lupin was out. All she knew was that the four were responsible for assault.

            "We never meant it to be that way!"

            Professor McGonagall breathed hard. "Fifty points off Gryffindor, Potter! Ten points off for each of your friend there…. Perhaps I should take you to see Miss Evans. Apparently her bones from neck down were fractured and Madam Pomfrey was forced to remove them. She would be suffering to grow more bones today. Would you like a taste of that?"

            James wondered why in the world he did that. Now Lily would never like him. He sighed. He supposed that there was something called fate that wouldn't let a good thing happen to him.

            A few days later, Lily was all healed up and back to classes. She didn't seem to hold a grudge against anyone. However, Donna warned James that she spotted a voodoo doll in Lily's trunk and you never know what Lily might do. 

            Lily was still reading _Jane Eyre_ when James got ready, this time to apologize. Lily looked up before he could say a word. "I forgive you," she said. "I guess I played it a little too far. However, you did too. So we are even."

            James felt relieved, but he couldn't help saying, "But you ruined my reputation!"

            "I'm sorry. Would this make it up?" and Lily kissed James smack on the lips. 

            James was stunned. Lily went right back to her book after the kiss, but a flush was creeping up her face. 

            "How does tomorrow afternoon sound?" James asked.

            "Great. And I don't accept tardiness."

            This time, it was James who kissed Lily.

A.N. I know…not too much romance, but hey, it's me, you know! What can you expect from me? It's already too fluffy for me. It's a little fast, I know, but that's the best I can come up with. R/R! 


End file.
